Sou Otogiri
is an alias used by that assumed the form of Souji before losing his eye to him as Kabuto. As Sou Otogiri, he is an Mobile Squad Leader of ZECT fights by transforming into TheBee. He blamed Kabuto for the injury to his right eye during their fight. He developed the Clock-down system that will inhibit the clock-up, and led the Kabuto Capture Operation by pulling Kabuto back into the normal time. World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, a copy of the Phylloxera Worm was created by Super Apollo Geist by combining Worms. This Phylloxera Worm is destroyed by Diend's Blue Strike. Forms Just like the original TheBee, the device that is used to call upon the TheBee Zecter serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation. *Weight: 145 kg Thought as Mayu's brother, but was a Phylloxera Worm that is an imitation of Souji. Aside from the Clock Down system and clock-up plans to control the World of Kabuto with only the power of a worm. He has a thick exoskeleton, bladed claws for arms, and a pair of extendable tentacles on the head. Appearances: decade Episode 17 - Kamen Rider TheBee= *'Height': 192 cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8.6 s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Decade Episode 16 - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192 cm * Rider Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 6 t **'Finisher Power': 17 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which morely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Decade Episode 16 }} }} Arsenal *Rider Brace: The device that is used to call upon the TheBee Zecter. It serves as the docking device for the TheBee Zecter and allows for the transformation. *TheBee Needle: A prick-stinger used to perform Rider Sting attack. It has extended charge-life and can be used to destroy multiple opponents. *Machine Zectron: Standard-issue bikes for each Rider; mass produced by ZECT. Zectron Pinch is the standard weapon equipped to the bike. It launches a molecular shock forward, ridding any obstacles ahead. Each Rider has its respective symbol located on the windshield of the bike. Notes *Aside from his character being based on Yaguruma, Otogiri is also based on Souji Kusakabe, Tendou's Worm counterpart. Category:Deceased Category:Decade Characters Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Villains Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Worms Category:Leader